Behavioral experiments in rhesus monkeys in order to determine the period of maximal susceptibility to the effects of temporary and permanent unilateral and bilateral lid closure on development of visual acuity. Light and electron microscopic studies of the visual pathways of normal and amblyopic monkeys.